1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air treatment apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for delivering humidified air to a space within which the apparatus resides.
2. Background Art
There is a multitude of apparatus currently in existence that draw in environmental air, treat the air by causing water particles to be entrained in the air, and direct the treated air back into the surrounding space. While many different technologies exist, the most popular portable design employs a nebulizer that is vibrated at high frequencies to generate small water particles that, by becoming entrained in incoming air, create humidified air that is dispersed to the environment around the apparatus.
The assignee herein currently offers a line of the above type of humidifiers. Exemplary forms are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,756. The designs shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,756, while appropriate for virtually any individual that might benefit from the presence of humidified air, are particularly attractive to younger persons. These designs encourage purchase for, and use by, such young persons, which may be particularly important in the event that humidification of environmental air will address a medical condition that such individuals may have.
Heretofore, such apparatus have generally been made with a housing defining a receptacle for a supply of water. A nebulizer is placed within the receptacle to be directly exposed to a supply of water contained within the housing.
Typical nebulizer constructions are operated using electronic components. Commonly, such components will include a transistor that is electrically connected to a printed circuit board. During operation, the transistors are prone to generating a significant amount of heat that must be dissipated to avoid compromised, or failed, operation of the transistor, and thus the apparatus.
Heretofore, heat sinks have been provided that are in heat exchange relationship with these transistors. Such heat sinks commonly have a metal component that is placed in heat exchange relationship with the transistor to cause a heat transfer from the transistor to the metal component. The metal component is cooled by a supply of water in the apparatus that is added to air during the treatment thereof. The metal component is commonly made from aluminum. In most designs, for aesthetic purposes, the metal component will be painted, at least over the area that is exposed to view by the user, as when a container/tank is separated as a supply of water is introduced into, or replenished in, the housing.
The above types of heat sinks have worked effectively in terms of maintaining the temperature of the transistors in a safe and workable range. However, by reason of the metal components being exposed to water, and chemicals commonly found therein, there is a tendency of the paint on the exposed surfaces of the metal components to separate progressively, as in the form of small flakes. With a dark color of paint, these flakes will float in a visible fashion within the water supply. This detracts significantly from the appearance of the product and may be a condition that is extreme enough that potential consumers may view the same as a product defect and tend away from such a product.
Even if not painted, exposed metal surfaces may become corroded through lengthy water immersion. This is detrimental primarily from the standpoint of aesthetics.
Additionally, there may be lead content in the paint used on the exposed metal components. This is particularly a problem given that such apparatus are often made for use by young children. Accordingly, it may be difficult to construct such apparatus to meet industry guidelines on lead limits for children's products. Even if the lead limits can be adequately controlled, it is more preferable if direct exposure to any lead can be avoided. This minimizes the likelihood of there ultimately being any injury that can be argued to be attributable to lead exposure and any potential liability on the part of the manufacturer as a result thereof.
The industry continues to contend with the above problems since there are no known viable alternative designs that adequately address these problems.